


Vampire's Master of Death

by AngelxCloud



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Harry, in an attempt to learn more about being 'Master of Death' comes to Sunnydale to find Giles. He didn't expect to find a family that was more willing to accept him than his actual 'adopted' family. Eventual Spike/Harry Request from Vampygurl402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cross-over pairing I've ever done...and i'm kinda proud of it lol But, there is a slight warning. It does kinda drag on until it gets to the actual pairing~
> 
> NOTE the beginning takes place in-between the episodes 'Out of My Mind' and 'No Place Like Home' in the 5th Season of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' And will continue through the season
> 
> Harmony does not make ANY appearance, at all. Spike never attempted to get his chip removed. Riley was just being an ass.

Harry stumbled down the alleyway, his magic exploding within him in waves. His core was in so much pain, he was amazed that he was still upright. The Hellmouth was torture on his magic, feeding and causing it to go haywire at the same time. He nearly collapsed against the wall, both hands pressed against the wall before him, his chest heaving. He hasn't been in this much pain since the end of the damned war, a few years ago.

Hermione had sent him here, because of something that Harry couldn't remember at the moment, saying that it was for him. So he was to go alone. He snorted now, even in his pain. The bitch probably knew what was going to happen, she didn't trust him anymore, not after discovering what he'd become.

Flashback

Harry convulsed under the cutting curse, the remnants of the loyal Death Eaters cheering for their comrade as Harry's shaking hands raising up to stop the bleeding coming from his throat. There were several screams, as Ron, Hermione and a small handful of Aurors arrived finally. Harry attempted to suck in a breath, only to splutter as he choked...on his own blood.

But, for some reason-unknown to him at the time-he didn't feel like he was about to die...he felt calm. At first he thought he was accepting death, but a moment later had him doubting it. As he could feel the skin stitch itself back together, under his fingers. Hermione, who'd dropped to her knees beside him gasped in shock, forcing his hands away from the bloodied area. Her wide eyes flickered from side to side as she thought quickly before saying; "It missed, and I healed it before it could've done any real damage, ok? We'll talk about this later." Harry nodded, finally able to breath without choking. His eyes felt heavy, along with feeling lightheaded. He slumped forward, Hermione catching him, cradling his head on her shoulder. Finally, when all the Death Eaters were either caught or dead, they summoned a stretcher to levitate him out.

He'd been out for days, most believing that the last band of Death Eaters cursed their young savior in some way. Hermione had thrown herself into the books, trying to figure out how Harry had survived that cutting curse. Ron didn't understand when she explained what happened, believing that the cutting curse did indeed miss it's target, and only got the side of his neck. But when Hermione showed him the memory, well...

All of Ron's jealousy and rage towards Harry reared it's ugly head. Hermione still wanted to know why it healed the way it did, and came up with a conclusion. It was an affect of having a horcrux inside him for years. He could not be harmed, because the magic protecting the horcrux remained within him even though said horcrux was no longer there. It might've also done something to the way he aged, as well. Harry was still slim and lithe, looking no older than 17 whilst he was in his mid-twenties. The aging part was what really set Ron against Harry in the long run.

Harry had grown suspicious when the two continued to talk behind his back, always shutting up whenever he was near. He started listening in on their conversations. And he learned everything. Ron was never actually a friend. His entire family was paid to be there for him by Dumbledore. The reason they were poor was because the goblins had found that Dumbledore had paid them from the moment he was born, with the money that was supposed to be his when he came of age after his parents died, and placed them in crippling debt, all before he knew about the magical world.

Hermione had actually been a friend, but, this had set her away from him. Her muggle-born mind didn't believe it was right to gain immortality through magic. It 'wasn't right' for the rest of the world. Even though Harry's had been an accident.

Harry knew the answer, and in the back of his mind, always had known. Since the war. The brief moment he had all three hallows under his claim, something clicked inside him, his magic feeling as if it suddenly expanded, more immense and deep. When Hagrid carried him back to the castle, he explored the depths of this new magic, finding exactly what he needed to kill the Dark Lord once and for all. And he did use that magic. But he did not knowing that by tapping into said magic, he would be accepting it and the position that came with it.

Harry was now the master of death; he could not die, he was immensely powerful, and he no longer needed a wand. Harry had kept this secret from everyone, even his best friends. But it was all for not, as now they both have seen what happened and now view him in a completely different light. Harry could see the resentment and hatred hidden in Ron's eyes. Hermione's warm brown eyes now seemed cold and distant, as she 'tried' to figure out how to 'fix' him. And by fixing him, she meant sending him to this hell.

Literally.

Sunnydale, California. Home to the biggest and most active, as of late, Hellmouth. Harry let out a cry as another wave of magic tore through him, forcing him to his knees. He shot a hand out to catch himself, the other curling into his chest as if trying to hold it together. His head was thrown back with his eyes and jaw clenched shut attempting not to scream in agony as another wave of magic surged through him.

Switch P.O.V.

A blond man stepped into the alleyway, only to stop, cigarette dangling from his lip, a brown paper sack tucked in his arms. His ice blue eyes narrowed as he felt something...off about the passage way. Something was pouring out of there in waves, making the chip buzz. It wasn't causing pain, much to Spike's surprise, epically since that was the only true time he felt the damn thing, it was just...there. Humming. Deciding he didn't care, he continued down the alley. It wasn't like whatever it was could hurt him. Humans would run the moment he flashed his fangs and he could fight the demons off.

But after a few steps, he tilted his head. He didn't see anyone-or anything. It was deserted...until he cast his eyes downward, seeing a black-haired male on his knees, his arm wrapped tightly around his middle as if holding himself together.

If things had been different, he wouldn't have care, in fact he might've found a quick meal out of the stranger. But the damned chip-whose humming was getting louder-wouldn't let him. While he could still leave it alone right now, there was something calling to him to...help the boy. And just like that, he realized what was pouring off the boy in waves. He felt it whenever Red or Giles cast a spell, it was magic. Pure magic was pouring off the stranger in an amount that Spike believes unnatural. In a split decision, Spike pocketed his new carton of cigarettes and one bag of blood, before placing the bag down, only to pick up the stranger.

The moment he lifted up the black haired boy, Spike's chip gave a soft shock before dying. There was nothing, no immense pain, no humming that just started. Just...nothing. Spike ignored that little tidbit of information at the moment, before making his way quickly to the old man's house. He didn't want to go, but, there was something off about the boy in his arms, and he knew the 'Scooby Gang' would figure it out.

It seemed to take forever to get to Giles' place, and halfway through the bundle in his arms started to struggle. The magic coming off even stronger. Spike pounded on the door so hard it nearly knocked it off. He remembered briefly that Soldier Boy just went crazy over something The Initiative gave him, and was apparently 'resting' at the moment. Eh, he didn't need Soldier boy or the Slayer, he needed Red and Giles.

A very angry and tired Giles opened the door, a scowl on his face when he realized who it was. "Ah, Spike, you..." He trailed off, seeing the boy in his arms.

"He needs help."

"And you didn't take him to the hospital...?"

"Do you not feel it? He's not natural."

"Spike, I'm not sure if helping your vampire friends is wis..."

"Bloody hell, he's not a vampire! He has magic pouring off him!"

Giles's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, before stepping back allowing Spike entrance. Spike stepped inside, moving towards the couch and gently laying his load down on the cushions, moving the pillows out of the way.

Giles reached down to touch the boy's forehead, only to jerk it away when he was zapped. Not with electricity, as one would think, but Giles could now feel the magic. He swallowed thickly when he realized what was laying on his couch. "He's a wizard." Spike blinked before tilting his head.

"I thought they stayed in their own communities."

"They do, but that's not the point. A wizard has magic inside them, they don't borrow the magic like Willow and I. The magic is their own. The reason Willow and I have such ease performing such spells is because The Hellmouth feeds on any and all magic it finds, and the town is filled with magic already. One of the many obvious reasons why a Hellmouth is so dangerous." Giles rambled as he moved to the bookshelf, running his finger over the spines until he found the one he wanted. He pulled it out, flipping through it quickly, quickly reading the page before setting it on the table. "Witches and Wizards tend to avoid places like these for that reason. The Hellmouth will simultaneously feed on and bolster their magic. It is very dangerous for one of them to be on a hellmouth, it could either kill them, or eat their magic until there's nothing left. And the sudden lose of magic is fatal to the their minds; they wouldn't be able to take the lose of their magic, it makes them mentally unstable."

Spike closed his eyes, crossing his arms, one hand coming up to hold his forehead. The sudden influx of information was giving the vampire a headache. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to not care. He wanted to know more. So he stayed quiet until the old Watcher finished his explanation.

"The more magic one has, the more painful it is for them to be here. And unfortunately, I think our visitor here is...more powerful than the average witch or Wizard. I've never found a case where they blacked out." He admitted, moving around the room and gathering different items. "I'm going to need Willow to do this." He said, placing his armful of items on the table. He then reached for the phone, dialing Willows number, hoping she was awake. While it was ringing, Giles turned to Spike. "I apologize for my behavior at the door. I'm afraid I was attempting to sleep when you came knocking..." Spike waved him off, looking at the boy on the couch. His fists were clenched, and his entire body was tense.

Giles let out a sigh of relief when Willow answered. "Willow. I need your help. Now. No, it cannot wait...I'm sorry. But right now it's a matter of life and death. Please, just come quickly. Thank you." Giles placed the phone in it's proper place, reaching up and pulling his glasses off his face before proceeding to clean them with the hem of his shirt.

Giles, after placing his glasses back in place, took a moment to fully take in the boy's appearance. His shoulder-length hair was splayed over the couch around him, his chest was heaving, and sweat was visibly pouring down his face and neck. Mentally cursing to himself, he moved to clear off the table. "Spike, I need you to move him over here, quickly." He said urgently, quickly drawing a circle on the table, followed by a pentagram. Spike laid him down in the center of it, while Giles continued to write runes into the edges. At that moment, Willow burst through the door, Buffy on her heels.

"Giles, what's going on?" She asked, looking fearfully at her watcher. Her light green eyes taking in the sight of the boy on the table. "Who's that?"

"Willow thank heavens you're here! Go over there and grab the..." Spike stopped listening to the old man, watching instead as they quickly made a herbal mixture.

He looked away, when Buffy came up to him. "What's going on? Who is he?"

"I don't know. I found him in an alleyway." Spike said softly, not in the mood for his usual snarkiness.

"But why did you help him?"

Spike looked away from her, back to where Red and Giles were working. "I don't know."

Buffy let out a gust of air, seeming to give up. She leaned against the wall, a tired sigh leaving her throat.

"You ok there, pet?"

She seemed to debate for a moment before answering him. "I'm just stressed. Between Dawn, Mom, Riley, and patrolling, I'm going insane." She groaned, bringing hand up to rub her eyes. Spike didn't say anything, not really knowing what exactly TO say.

His attention was brought back to the two working on the wizard, both were circling their hands around over him, chanting something in latin. A blue ball appeared at both of their hands, before shooting down into the comatose boy, causing his body to jerk. When the light faded away, both Red and Giles looked happy with themselves.

Willow looked towards Giles a silent question hidden in her eyes. Giles broke rather quickly. "He's a wizard." Willow and Buffy both had different reactions; Willow let out a strange excited sound, moving back towards the table to get a better look at him, whilst Buffy looked confused. Spike ignored them As Giles re-explained what he just said to Spike, moving the boy over to the couch.

"You two can go home, Thank you again, Willow. Spike, you can..."

"No." Three pairs of eyes turned towards him. "I'm staying. I brought him here." Buffy and Willow turned their shocked gazes towards the Watcher, who's own eyes were narrowed slightly as he thought. He then nodded his head, gesturing for the girls to leave, speaking nearly silently to them.

"I might have a few leftover blood bags in the fridge, in case you get hungry." Spike nodded, pulling out the bag he saved from the alley and moved towards the kitchen. When he re-entered the living room he found that Giles had gone up the stairs. Presumably to bed, like he said before the girls got there. He settled down on a chair angling it so he could clearly see the raven-haired boy on the couch.

Sipping his blood he propped his feet up on the coffee table, letting his head fall back against the chair. His eyes slipped close, and before he knew it, daylight was shining through the curtains, no where near hitting him, but close enough to make him panic lightly. He also found what had awoken him. The Scoobies were here, all silently chittering amongst themselves. Not in the mood to answer questions, Spike feigned sleep, keeping his eyes expertly cracked so he could still see them.

Is there an actual wizard here?" Xander asked, a strange tone hidden in his voice.

"Yeah. Giles and I had to perform a ritual to stable his magic."

"There was a lot of glowing and rushing." Buffy's offhanded comment followed.

"Is he still here?" Spike's scarred brow twitched. He thought Soldier boy was still in the hospital.

"Spike moved him to the couch..." They all shuffled forward, quietly bending over the back of the small couch. Spike wanted to crack a smile at the several intakes of breath that happened simultaneously.

"How old is he? He barely looks older than me." Dawn whispered. Spike chose that moment to open his eyes, and found he would forever be grateful that he did.

Switch P.O.V.

Harry groaned, a hand coming up to grip his forehead. He opened his eyes, only to see an entire group of people staring down at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screeched, his magic reacting just as violently as he did, sending them all flying back as he bolted off the couch. He swayed for a moment on his feet, before re-gaining his equilibrium and backing against the wall facing the group of people. Harry's panicked mind flashing back to the death eaters standing over him, crucio-ing him over and over.

At the sound of laughing, Harry's jade-green eyes darted towards the blond on the chair, currently laughing his ass off. Then he snapped his gaze over to the old man rushing down the stairs. His greying hair was in disarray, and he was pushing a pair of glasses on his face. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" Harry snarled, his magic crackling around him. The group he'd thrown back flinched in unison, wither it was his accent or his magic, he didn't know.

"I helped your magic stabilize. I'm Rupurt Giles. You're in Sunnydale California, still on the hellmouth."

Harry winced as he felt a tug. "I've noticed...How did you know it was Magic?"

"Spike found you. He brought you to me." A hand gestured to the blond man, who was still chuckling silently in the chair. Harry blinked when his magic seemed to warm looking at him. Strange. Harry pushed it out of his mind for the moment, turning his gaze back to the old man...Giles? Wait.

"Your name is Giles? Rupurt Giles?" He nodded. Harry let out a sigh, once again thanking whatever constantly gave him luck. "Then you're the one I came to see."

The blond woman standing near Giles stepped forward. "Are you from the Council?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, staring at her confused. "Council?"

Giles sighed. "No, Buffy, he isn't." He looked back to Harry. "She is referring to the Watcher's Council. I am a watcher, and she is the Slayer."

Realization clicked, once again clicked. "Oh! No, in fact the council is a part of the Ministry of Magic. We give them the information."

"So you are a wizard?" Asked the male over Buffy's shoulder. Harry nodded. "Oh wow! Willow here's a witch!" He gestured to the red-head beside him. Harry glanced at her for a second before shaking his head.

"No she is not. Unfortunately, if she was then she would've recognized me. I also don't feel anything coming off her. She is not a witch."

"What do you mean, 'She would've recognized you?'" Harry was getting extremely sick of the conversation at this point.

"My name is Harry Potter, now I have business with Mr. Giles." They all flooded to the seats available seats in the living room, looking with wide eyes at him. "Alone." He snapped, his green eyes blazing. Giles nodded.

"Come, we'll talk privately out here." The watcher led Harry out the door. He held it open for the smaller male, looking over his shoulder at the scoobies, warning them silently not to listen in.

When Giles turned to Harry, he watched as he lifted his hand, glowing a dark blue, and a bubble formed over them. "Sorry. It is not their business to know." He turned fully towards Giles. "How old do I look like to you?"

The question threw Giles for a loop, his eyes going wide. "Um, seventeen? Maybe sixteen? What does this have anything to do with...?"

"It has everything to do with it. I'm over 20 years old." He looked at the watcher with unblinking eyes.

Giles did a double take, studying the male in front of him. He would, if he was anyone else, seriously doubt it. But he dealt with supernatural forces on a weekly basis, there was no reason as of yet to doubt him. But his mind continued to circle around the name. 'Harry Potter.' Giles knew he heard it, or maybe read it somewhere before.

"When did you notice..."

"No. I know exactly what I am. I came here to learn more, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Will you tell me?" Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"Master of Death." Giles inhaled sharply, because, not only was he shocked to hear what he was, but he also finally remembered why 'Harry Potter' was so familiar. His eyes darted towards the male's forehead, but his long black hair was in the way.

"I have heard of a...similar title, but I must warn you. This will not just take a simple day or so. It's taken weeks before to get any information at all. And that's even with those blasted machines Willow likes to use." Harry snorted. "Would you mind if I told them about this. They won't tell anyone, and I need their help for something like this."

Harry let out a silent sigh, his green eyes closing. He really didn't want them to know about his...status. But he just wanted to know more about being the Master of Death. And he saw the way the old watcher's eyes darted up towards his forehead, meaning he knew who he was. Making up his mind, he opened his eyes. "Fine." He then raised his hand towards the sky (and the top of the bubble) and Giles watched as the blue magic surrounding them receded back into his magic. Harry motioned for Giles to re-enter the house first, following closely behind. Giles took place in the center of the living room, starting up his explanation of what they spoke about.

During the short speech, Harry glanced down at the table, seeing the white power-like substance. His eye's widened when he saw the ruin work on the table, his lips moving softly as he read he ruins with such ease, it amazed him. He recognized the spell.

Still reading the runes, he spoke up, interrupting Giles's orders of what to research first. "How did you do this?" He asked, turning his gaze up towards the group...who were now staring at him with wide, awed eyes.

"Simple. We followed the book's instructions." The red-head, Willow, as Harry remembered, stated.

Harry let out a snort. "Runes is one of the most difficult classes to take. I'm surprised muggles were able to pull it off effectively."

Everyone left the living room, including Giles. Who was eager to learn more about the savior in his dining room. "What do you mean 'difficult?'" Giles inquired.

"Can you read them?" Harry asked, motioning to the remaining runes with his hand. Giles and Willow both shook their heads. "That...sort of explains it. May I see the book?" Giles reached over from where the book was still laying on the counter, handing it over to the savior silently. Harry hummed, flipping though the book. "Runes, for us, is basically an extremely advanced type of magic. Not all witches and wizards can learn and understand it, but there are few who do. This book, is for muggles to use, runes that anyone can perform without needing their own magic core to complete. But for muggles TO complete it, it takes energy. Much more for anyone to use. Muggles who perform spells tend to have trouble with runes as well."

Harry then pulled back, no longer interested in the runes on the table. The entire group noticed and pulled away too.

"If you're staying, then I believe that introductions are in order. This is Buffy, and as I've said before, she's the slayer. Riley here is her boyfriend, he was part of a military organization that hunted and tested on demons, but it was destroyed. Dawn is Buffy's younger sister. Willow and Tara are the 'witches' of the group. That is Xander and Anya. She used to be a vengeance demon, but her powers have been destroyed." Giles cut off, looking around the room to make sure that he didn't miss anyone, before spotting Spike in the shadows, watching the wizard in the room intently. "And that is Spike, he is a..."

"Vampire." Eight pairs of eyes turned towards him, wide in shock. "What? Did you expect me not to know a vampire when I see one? I've had several run-ins with centaurs, I know the signs for any creature." Spike cracked another smirk, his hidden eyes raking down the wizard's form. There was something calling him to the green-eyed male, and Spike found himself not really caring if it was natural or not.

"Creature? Isn't that a bit insulting?" Xander asked.

"No. At least not for me. It's merely a title for those who are neither muggle or wizard. Like Vampires, werewolves, centaurs, exedra." Harry rolled his eyes at the looks of awe on their faces, before sitting down at the table.

A few days later, Harry was sitting on the bed he proclaimed his. With permission, he converted one of Giles's unused closets into another bedroom. He and Giles became close, as Giles found out that Harry never actually had a father, and seemed to fill the role, despite there being no need for it.

At Willow's request, Harry aided her in her magic, in which he found that she wasn't just a muggle, but a wicca. Not quite a witch, but she definitely wasn't a muggle. Tara was a wicca as well, but not as powerful as Willow. Harry nonetheless helped both of them.

None of the scoobies had ever expected Harry and Spike to get close. They even believed that after he found out his dark past, then he would steer clear of the vampire. It only seemed to draw Harry closer to the blond male, however. Spike seemed to be calmer around Harry, and everyone saw it. It was what got them to just accept it. A calm Spike was a better Spike all the way around, so they left it alone.

Harry was currently sitting on his proclaimed bed, a book in his hand, and his nose buried in it. It was one of Giles's research books. Harry was surprised at how many books he actually knew about, and the amount that he didn't know about. Harry was pulled out of his reading, however, when a familiar blond head popped in. "There is an extremely aggressive black bird out here, refusing to let anyone touch it..." Harry was on his feet and moving past Spike in a moment's notice, seeing the familiar black raven perched on the chair. Giles was cleaning his glasses, hiding a smile, as Xander was nursing a bloody finger.

"Careful, Harry, that thing is aggressive!" He said, running water over his wound. Harry let out a chuckle.

"Whatever took you so long, Sirius?" The raven gave an indignant croak, fluttering his wings at his master. "Don't give me that look. You've never had a problem finding me before." He looked towards Xander. "Sorry, Sirius doesn't like anyone other than me. Cheeky bird, he is, too." At the remark, Sirius took to the air, before landing on Harry's shoulder, running his beak though Harry's black locks, grooming him as he would his own feathers.

"You mean to tell me...that damn bird...is yours?" Xander asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I swear, it's like..." Harry's voice died off, suddenly unable to finish the sentence. He's never admitted it out loud before, hell, Sirius' death was still an extremely touchy subject with him. And why was he about to spill his guts towards these, basically, strangers? Harry clenched his jaw, before turning to the room he created, and entered, shutting the door quietly.

Willow, who'd been watching from the couch finally spoke up. "What did you do, Xander?"

"I don't know! He was smiling a moment ago!" They both watched as Spike followed after, knocking softly before entering the room.

He'd been the only one to see it so far, besides Giles.

Spike shut the door behind him, watching as Harry sat on the middle of the bed, petting the proclaimed Sirius, who was letting out soft croaks of approval. He waited silently for the green-eyed male to speak, to explain like he usually did. But Harry remained silent about the matter, threading his fingers through the bird's black feathers.

"Do you know why it feels like you're attached to me?" Harry asked instead, not looking at the blond vampire's shocked look appearing over the male's features. "Yes, I know about it. You follow me around like a puppy. You're the one who got me here. You brought me to safety. My magic knows and understands it." Finally Harry met Spike's confused blue eyes. "By saving me, my magic marked you as my guardian. That is why you feel the need to follow and protect. My magic has bound you to me, and...I know how to break it." Harry's eyes broke off again, looking back to Sirius, who croaked at him softly.

Shock, anger, and indignation, all flooded through him at once. He was on his feet, unknowing really what to do. Harry could break it off, like he said. Spike did not doubt that he was lying, but did he want the wizard to break it?

Thinking over the last couple of days, Spike realized that his life before hand had been unpredictable. Spike did not know when the next time the slayer and slayerettes were going to call on him for information and such. Being a neutered vampire didn't give a lot of options, either. He couldn't hunt or kill, so he had to live off stale-bagged blood. So he could be nothing more, until now, than the slayer's pet vampire.

Spike's anger was that he didn't figure it out sooner. He knew a lot, because he's a vampire, about the Wizarding World...at least he thought he knew a lot. And he has heard about this. Spike had seen it a long time ago, but he never thought that what was going on. And, the more he thought on it. He did not want it to be broken. It gave him a sense of purpose again.

"No." Harry's eyes shot up, his mouth parting slightly in shock.

"What?"

"I don't want it broken."

"Spike. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's not just the guardian bond. We do not know each other enough..."

"No. Since I got the damned chip in my noggin, I haven't been able to be a true vampire. I have been feeling like Peaches. I don't care about the bond. I'm just sick of the routine." Spike admitted.

Harry bit his lip, but said nothing more. But then the silence was interrupted with a knock on the door. Harry was out of his bed in seconds, with Sirius on his shoulder, opening the door so suddenly it scared Xander enough that he visibly jumped.

"Um, I'm...uh...sorry, if I...uh..."

Harry shook his head. "No. It had nothing to do with you. I almost let my mouth run away from me, and I didn't want to elaborate." Xander's eyes were no longer staring down at Harry's, instead looking into the room he created. Giles had been absolutely ecstatic about Harry wanting to stay with him. And was still on the high of him living there. The room itself was nice, the walls a dark emerald color, but nothing compared to the inhabitant's eyes, the floor was hard wood, with a few rugs here and there. The bed was a queen sized, with-once again-a dark green comforter, black sheets and pillows. There was a dresser tucked next to the nightstand, and a desk only a few feet away. There was a small leather loveseat in the open space, the table next to it having shelves housing books.

The room was lit by sconces, with long white candles flickering softly, casting shadows on the already darkened walls. It was strangely bright in the room, despite being lit by candles, however. There was no electronics, however. At all. No alarm clock, no computer, no anything. Xander didn't know if he'd be able to life like that.

And the last thing Xander noticed before Harry was pushing him out of the way was there was no overly personal objects in the room. No pictures, no posters, nothing. There was a tapestry above the bed, but that was as far as wall ornaments went. There was a chest at the end of the bed, with a lock that shone in a strange light. It was enchanted is what Xander guessed, before he brought his eyes back down to the one pushing him out of the way to get passed him, Spike on his heels. Harry shut the door behind them, and there was that soft 'click' that told everyone that it was locked.

Spike and Harry did not speak on the matter again for a long time. As the weeks passed, Harry became more and more active in helping the scoobies. Harry was the one to comment on the Queller Demon, leading to them saving the slayer's mother. Who was still recovering in the hospital, more mentally stable than the last time he'd seen her.

Two days afterwards, however, was a completely different story. Buffy was in an extremely foul mood, but refused to talk about what was going on. Willow inquired about Riley, leading to her avoiding the question all together, going out to the training room to vent some pent-up anger.

Harry blinked when the slayer slammed the door shut behind her, sitting on the upper floor reading an ancient tomb, still searching for more facts about being Master of Death. Spike was sprawled out on his back next to the raven-haired male, close enough that his cold body could feel the heat that Harry emitted. Shifting a little closer, Spike tucked his arms under his head, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, hearing the beating the punching bag was gaining from the other room.

"I don't know." Spike huffed. Harry looked at the vampire, before getting up. By the time Spike registered the fact that the heat he'd been enjoying was gone, Harry was already down the ladder and through the heavy door.

There was an off-comment down below, of "Damn, he's brave." Before the room going silent once more. Spike let out a soft sigh before slowly getting up, and beginning to make his way down the ladder.

Harry watched the slayer, as he moved over the mats, standing in front of the Pommel Horse, before kicking and taking a seat on it, using the handle bars to steady himself as he tilted back a little.

Harry settled, watching as she hit the heavy back so hard the chain shook violently. He waved his hand, strengthening the metal. Buffy's attention had been caught when she saw him raise a hand, and looked up to see the metal holding the bag thicken.

Momentarily forgetting about Riley, Buffy let out a snort and smiled. "Do you know how many times I've knocked this thing off the chain? Or just plain broke the bag?" She giggled. "Where were you then?" She turned her amused eyes back towards Harry's, their eyes meeting. Harry was not very good at Legilimency, did know enough to be able to read one's mind when he gazed into someone's eyes. He didn't know how to control it at times, however. So when their gazes locked, his magic kick-started, and he gazed into her mind. Harry's breath caught in his throat at what he seen.

Buffy waking up alone, when Riley had been with her when she fell asleep. She watched him leave the room, unaware she was awake. She trailed him, following him into an old warehouse, where humans offered to feed vampires. Harry could feel the pain she felt when she saw her love in the arms of a female vampire, her fangs buried deeply in his arm. The command that left his lips before he saw the slayer echoed through the otherwise silent room. "Harder!"

Harry forcibly ejected himself out of her mind. Falling back and off the pommel horse with a heavy 'thud' as his mind reeled. Buffy's head was now pounding, and she was angry, even though she had no true idea of what just happened. All she knew was he had seen it all.

Spike had been in the room long enough to see Harry fall backwards off the bar he was sitting on. His eyes widened and anger flared in his chest. Buffy also had an enraged look on her pretty face.

"What did you do?" Was hissed at Harry as he pushed himself off the padded floor. But her answer was silence as he groaned, his hand gripping his hair, a strained his leaving his lips as his head throbbed under his fingertips. Pain erupted through his skull, as more images filled his mind, as he watched Buffy's life as if on re-wind. He watched how evil Spike could truly be, saw the pretty Angel, and so much more. He continued, at first confused, as he did not see Dawn. But the small part of his brain that was active was reminding him that Dawn was the key.

Harry's brain seemed to collapse, the memories being too much, and he blacked out. Spike had caught the raven-haired man before he could hit the floor again, picking him up and placing him on the bench in the room. Buffy's eyes had been glazed, re-living the moments with Harry, now was tearfully looking at the blacked-out male. When the trip down memory lane finally ended did Harry manage to reawaken. His head was pounding like bombs were exploding within his brain.

Harry let out a groan, sitting up, looking at the blond, her watery eyes staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm...sorry. I do not have full control over my magic, and it will react occasionally. I am truly sorry that I witnessed something so...personal." Harry said, swinging his legs off the side of the bench. "I need to...get to...my trunk..." He hissed as he stumbled right into Spike. Who instantly caught the smaller male, supporting him.

"Are you sure you're going to make it all the way back there?" Buffy asked, attempting to ignore all the feelings that the wizard had placed her under because of the memoires.

"Easy." Harry muttered, leaning heavily against Spike. "Tell Giles I went home. But." Buffy stopped from making her way over towards the door. "Buffy. It is your business, but let me offer this. If you still love him. Stop him. Don't let him go. If you don't know, don't take the chance. Talk to him." He let out a sigh, nearly falling over even with Spike's support. "I gotta go." Buffy had a thoughtful look in her eye when she heard a loud 'pop' and realized that Spike and Harry was gone. She, by now, was used to Harry having some trick up his sleeve, didn't even react upon seeing the duo gone. She simply shook her head before going towards Giles.

Harry landed ungracefully in Giles' living room, stumbling and nearly landing on the couch's back. Spike, on the other hand, had no idea as to what just happened, and fell backwards after landing. Into a patch of sunlight. There was a mighty growl, that shook the room, and he was suddenly out of the light, hiding in the shadows as his face unwillingly transformed into his beastly side.

"Shit, are you okay?" Harry rushed towards the blond vampire. Well, more like tripping over towards the man. He fell into the other's arms his world spinning dangerously. Harry panted heavily as sweat slicked his hair, sticking to his forehead. With a wave of a shaky hand, he closed all the curtains, making sure the room was enveloped in darkness, as there was no lights on. Spike gently pulled Harry over towards the door containing his room, letting him collapse into the bed.

Spike's minor burn was gone within moments of entering the room. His face returning to normal as he sat on the chair he had claimed as his own on many occasions. Harry was sleeping within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely small note, Harry does not know about Dawn being the key anymore

"I'm sorry. I don't have the money." Arthur Weasley pleaded with the goblin.

"Mr. Weasley, we have been _more_ then lenient about this matter. It has been over two decades, and you have yet to repay even half of what you have taken."

"I do not make enough money to both support my family and repay the debt."

"I was notified that you not only got an adequate raise, but a good amount of compensation for participating in the war, and for losing family members. An amount that would've nearly completed your payment to this debt. If you used even a small amount of that money to make a single large payment, you could get an extension."

"We used the money to get our house warded, and my wife spent the rest of it."

"Then it's not our problem. We gave you a time limit to get rid of this debt. That limit has been extended five times, and you are here for another. You have only one more month before the limit is up. If you do not have it payed, you _will_ suffer the punishment."

Arthur sighed, before taking his leave.

...

Molly waited for the sound of a 'pop' in her new kitchen. Soothing her new dress free of wrinkles, she came forward to greet her husband. "Well?" She asked, somewhat impatiently.

"They won't do it. We have a month."

Her expectant face turned to rage. "You're useless! Why must _I_ need to fix this? It should've been dealt with _years ago,_ but you're too _incompetent_ to do so!" She snarled, pulling away from him, moving to get her purse and cloak. "When I come back, I will have cleared us of debt, and perhaps even gotten an _apology_ from those disgusting creatures! Just you watch!" Before she exited the door, apparating to Diagon alley. Arthur let out another tired sigh, settling himself into a chair and summoning a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Switch P.O.V.

A week had gone by after Riley had left and Buffy could be found moping around, not fully depressed, but close. Harry was leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of tea. Giles was gone, visiting England, attempting to get information on Glory from the Council. He'd been up no longer than an a couple of minutes when he heard the flapping of wings, coming through the window in the living room he usually left open for the owls.

With a silent sigh, he got up to get whatever it was. He was surprised to find Ron's new barn owl, gifted to him by Hermione who'd named him Barney. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet, and a letter. Grabbing the mail from the owl, he sat on the couch. Harry had avoided the Daily Prophet for several years now, but looked through it nevertheless. His eyes widened when he read the title.

**MOLLY WEASLEY ARRESTED**

_"Arrested for attempted compulsion charms and attempted theft."_ He read out loud. Damn, there goes his plans. Oh well. He ripped open the letter, reading only the first line before snarling in disbelief. That little bastard wanted him to come and tell the Ministry that she did nothing wrong, to use his fame to get her free. Harry snapped his fingers, burning the damn letter, not even bothering to read the rest of it. It most likely had 'you owe me' or something like that. _"Leave._ You're not getting a _fucking_ reply." The bird flew off, startled by the out-lash of his magic.

Harry seethed quietly as he stared out the window at the morning light. With a snarl, he stormed back into his room, and emerging a few minutes later fully dressed. He apparated into the Magic Box's training room with the intent of blowing _something_ up. _..repeatedly,_ slipping out into the main room to tell Anya that he was there, only to see Willow arguing with the ex-demon, causing the golden light behind her start to go nuts. His eyes widened, anger forgotten momentarily, as he rushed forward. But he was suddenly forced back as a tiny shockwave erupted from the crystal.

The monster looked at the girls-who'd taken to clinging onto each other-and let out a roar, before he turned and started to smash the nearby display stand, then another, before making his way towards the open door. Anger curled in Harry's chest, causing him to shout, "Hey!" Making the ugly thing turn it's attention back on him. His hand shot out in front of him, causing a jet of light to shoot out and...

bounce harmlessly off it's massive chest. Harry's eyes narrowed, but the next thing he saw was the hammer twirling it's way towards him. He dodged it, barely, before the monster was already on top of him, swinging it's massive hammer upwards, and catching Harry in his ribs, sending him flying up onto the second landing. Where he slumped almost lifelessly.

Books cascaded around him as blood slowly trickled down his face as he fell forward, narrowly missing the metal rungs of the railing, his cheek resting on the edge of the ledge, one arm draped downwards.

"HARRY!" Willow screamed, as the troll finally made it's way outside, where Anya stared after him. Willow was up on the second floor, kneeling down next to him. She let out a soft sigh of relief when he let out a breath, however wet and disgusting it sounded. "Are you ok?" She asked weakly.

A wet cough. "No." He rasped, "Shattered..." he took a breath, "shattered my ribs. I'll...be _fine._ Go." Willow swallowed, but was back down the ladder-stairs in moments, gathering the book that she needed, before pulling Anya out into the daylight.

Harry could _feel_ the tiny shattered bone splinters start _moving_ and re-arrange back into their proper state, making him groan. This wasn't going to be an easy fix like a slit throat. It was probably going to be the equivalent of taking a Skele-Gro potion, also meaning that blacking out was not an option. He was not moving anywhere for a couple of hours.

...

Spike jerked out of bed, his entire rib cage tingling. He narrowed his eyes, what had woken him? It was way too early for the vampire to be up and about. Shaking off his thoughts, he laid back down, but could not fall asleep. Finally, when it was sunset, he got up and dressed. His immediate thought was to go to Harry, but his stomach growled, and before long he found himself on the way to the bar, remembering the onion thing he'd had a few nights ago. What he didn't expect, was to comfort Xander, nor to for the bar to invaded by a bloody troll.

...

Harry shifted slightly, only to suck in a pain-filled breath, vowing not to do _that_ again. His rips were partially re-formed now, but they still had quite a ways to go.

"Willow? Anya?" Buffy called, jarring Harry out of his thoughts, making him glance up before letting his gaze drop back down, not having the energy to talk.

Tara ran into the main room from the back, and right under Harry, not noticing him up there. "They're not back there, either. They're gone. Buffy, something's been here, and Willow's gone."

"Don't worry, we'll..." Buffy's eyes widened when she finally noticed Harry. She wordlessly hurried up the ladder-staircase, dropping down next to him, much like Willow had a few hours ago.

"Harry? What happened?"

He let out a breathless laugh, "They're fine...she...summoned something on accident...it took off. They...went after it." He took a strangled breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"I'm fiiine. I'm just stuck here for another hour or so..." a crack resounded around his ribs, shaking his entire frame and causing him to take another sharp breath. He groaned when he was shifted. "Go." Buffy looked conflicted, before standing up slowly. "I can't die... _go_."

Buffy was gone with Tara on her heels moments later. Harry let his body fall lax again, but another crack sounded through the air, making him groan after them.

Harry doesn't know how long he was sitting there but he did know when Anya and Willow came rushing back in. He only glanced back up as another crack had his body jerking again.

"Hello Harry!" Anya grinned cheerfully, before rushing around, following Willow and gathering more items from the counter. He resisted rolling his eyes when he heard them bickering _still._ However, moments later the creature barged in, destroying the door. Both girls jumped out of their seats, Anya moving so that Willow was somewhat behind her.

Harry felt anger swell within him as he couldn't do anything, but he only had a few more ribs that needed to be healed. His eyes narrowed when he heard the girls scream as the were picked up effortlessly and thrown over the counter, crashing into the display behind him.

Xander then ran in, and in an idiotic attempt to protect the two girls, he charged at the demon.

Harry lifted a hand, having enough magic at the moment to form a shield around the human as he _rammed_ into the same hammer that _destroyed_ his ribcage. The magic crackled around Xander, forcing him backwards. Another crack tore through Harry. _Three._

Xander moved to attempt to jump down-and land on- the troll, moving up closer to where Harry was. **'Crack!'** _Two._

"Haha! You fight well!...although you are a _tiny_ man." _ONE_.

Harry was on his feet, feeling what little of his magic remained finally ceasing on healing him, hand shooting downwards and freezing the troll the moment he bent down to pick Xander up. "Bastard!" He hissed at it, making his way slowly down the stairs. Gently rubbing at his ribs, he growled, "What the _fuck_ is that thing?!"

"A troll!" Anya chirped. She and Willow had made their way over to help Xander onto his feet and help support him.

"Bullshite! That's not a troll, I've faced a troll, I've faced _several_ trolls! _That's not a damn troll!"_

"Well..." Willow interrupted. "It's a man that was _turned_ into a troll. Anya did that!"

Harry turned his gaze over to the ex-demon, eyebrow raised. "What'd he do?"

"It was a long time ago." She said, wrapping her arms around Xander's, her head on his shoulder. "He cheated on me."

It was at that moment that Buffy, Tara, and Spike chose to barge in, all stopping upon seeing the frozen troll.

Spike stiffened when he smelt blood. Harry's blood. Rage and possessiveness reared through him as he moved pass the slayer and witch. "What happened?" He snipped, looking Harry over, making sure he wasn't hurt in any other way. He wanted to run his fingers though his hair, to try and find out where the Master of Death was bleeding, but held himself back. Barely.

"Harry probably got hurt the worst." Willow said, making him turn his attention to her. "Olaf shattered his ribs." Spike's eyes widened in disbelief, snapping back over toward Harry, who'd rolled his eyes.

"It's fine now. I've had worse, I'm just sore. " He winced, still rubbing at his middle.

"What do we do with Olaf?"

"Anya and I were looking for a spell to send him the the troll dimension..."

"Ok...but what about the shop? Giles is gone, only for two days, now, and look! His shop is destroyed!"

Harry waved his hand. "I'll fix it in a moment." He sat down on the steps, feeling drained. All his magic had gone into healing his ribs, he'd barely been able to save Xander from the hammer, and freeze the Troll.

...

"At least Harry was there to fix everything..." Buffy trailed off, nervously giggling.

"Indeed, I imagine the clean-up would've been disastrous." Giles said, as Joyce placed a cup in front of him. "I think we should tell Harry about..." He fell silent at the sound of Joyce sending Dawn back up to bed. "the Key." He finished, when Buffy's mother came in and sat down next to her. He looked at Buffy, silently asking her;

"Yes, she knows. But why?"

"He knows already that Dawn is unnatural. Even more so then just being the Slayer's younger sister. He's asked me about it, already. He also has more books, he could find something we'd missed."

"Isn't Harry powerful? If anything happened, couldn't he help protect her?" Joyce inquired.

"Indeed, but he's been claiming his magic has drained twice, but always after something big happens."

"What?" Joyce asked, alarmed.

"Is that what happened?" Buffy quipped, thinking back of when he'd brought up her memories.

"Yes. I have a theory about that. Harry has mentioned that the older he gets, he believes he'll get more powerful. I'm thinking that because he's still new into his powers, he has yet to learn how to reserve them, therefore all his power goes into what he's doing, draining him quickly."

"What has happened to him?" Joyce was worried.

"I'll let you explain, I just got back, I need rest. Thank you, Joyce." Giles smiled as he left. As he shut the door, he heard Buffy explaining to her mother what has recently happened.

...

Harry stood at the counter, a letter in his hand, Spike was sitting at the table, sipping a mug of blood, silently watching the green-eyed wizard. Harry let out a low sigh, not wanting to do this, not really, at least. _Yes_ he wanted the woman to pay, he wanted the entire family to pay-well, most of them- , but not like this. He didn't want the public to be involved. But this was fine as well, he supposed.

Giles' door shut, signaling the fact that the man was up. Harry looked up, waving his hand for a bag to be packed whilst he spoke to Giles. "I'm leaving for a while."

Both Giles and Spike immediately turned their heads over towards the Master of Death. "What?" Echoing through the room.

"I have to go back to England for a little while. I'm being called in as a Witness in court." He scowled. "But it _should_ be quick. Maybe back tonight...a day or two a most...hopefully." He gave them a wave as he caught the small bag he'd been packing magically, before looking back down at the letter, and saying, with a roll of his eyes, "Savior." Before he disappeared. Spike and Giles looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Spike started moving towards the door, his mug of blood all but forgotten, he nodded towards Giles before slipping out. The day was dark, heavy clouds making the day seem gloomy, and with the added protection of the tarp, Spike made it back to his crypt without being burned.

Giles shook his head, before realization on what day it was dawned on him. He cursed before moving to take a shower. The council was due to Sunnydale within the day, as they were not specific on when they'd show up.

...

The murmuring quieted down as the Minister took his seat. Harry sat in the audience, already having been instructed to sit there by the Minister.

There was a few last minute people making it through the door before it shut. Harry glanced at them, but tried not to freeze. It was the Weasley family and Hermione. Ron looked red in the face, for what reason, Harry didn't know, but the moment the red-head caught sight of him, it turned quickly to rage then relief. The letter suddenly flashed through Harry's mind, causing a burst of rage to shock through him, but he kept his face schooled, giving nothing away.

The fool _actually_ thought he was there to _defend_ his mother? Harry tried not to scoff at the idea. But the look of anger on Hermione's face caused him to crack a small smirk. Did she really think that he was going to be offed that easily?

The actual trial didn't take long. By the time he was called up to be a witness, the look on the Wizengamot's faces told Harry that they didn't believe how 'innocent' she was crying. But whatever he said at that moment, would determine the woman's fate. Harry turned his large green eyes up to the Minister, before innocently claiming how he wasn't surprised. They'd been stealing from him for a good couple of years before getting caught. The family had spent a couple hundred _thousand_ galleons, which has yet to be repaid.

The Minister and Wizengamot's faces contorted into anger. The Weasleys actually _stolen_ from the Wizarding World's Savior? How _dare_ they! They asked Harry what should happen to Mrs. Weasley, since it was his property that was stolen originally. Depending on what he chose, it would also double the punishment for attempting to use dark magic on a magical creature.

"Do with her what you wish. However, might I suggest; involve the goblins. They're a big part of this, considering it was them as well from whom they were stealing from."

Harry was then dismissed, and he returned to the crowd. He could feel the burn of several glares burning into his slim figure, to which he ignored for the most part. He did not wish to see their anger-filled faces, but he couldn't help but to glance over at least once. Ron was livid, his face a new shade of red Harry had never seen before. Hermione seemed to be comforting Ron, her hand on his shoulder and lips close to his ear. Mr. Weasley didn't look surprised, just way older than what he actually was. Ginny looked...Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw her wink at him with a coy smile on her lips. Did she believe that the marriage contract that the old man had attempted to create pulled through? It didn't. Being the magical Guardian was not the same as the actual Guardian, and therefore Dumbledore had had no say in who he was to marry, thankfully.

He sneered at her, enjoying the shock the formed her face. But that was when he noticed the twins. They winked at him as well, but then they made weird faces and started miming things over to him, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the smile that broke out on his face. He saw that the older two were not there, however. Of course they wouldn't be here, they loved their jobs too much. Both made damn good money, and wouldn't risk it, not even for their mother.

The audience was released, the verdict would be released later on. Harry had expertly maneuvered his way out of the courtroom, and was just passing checkout when his arms were both grabbed and he was forcefully apparated out of the room.

When his feet touched the ground, his mind racing with images of being kidnapped, he spun around with his wand out as a reflex. "George? Fred? _What the hell?!_ " He gasped, leaning onto a nearby table.

"Woah, there _Harrykins._ We just saved you."

"From the vicious younger brother and soon to be sister-in-law."

"See, they were planning to attack you as soon as you left the building."

"Unaware that we were listening." Harry rubbed his temples, headache already blooming at the twinspeak.

So Ron and Hermione were going to attack him. He rolled his eyes. _Really?_ Attack him inside the Ministry building? Where so many of the wizards and witches around him considered him their savior? But then he realized something. "Why did you help me, then? I just basically condemned your mother to a life of hell."

"We may have been young."

"But we had money before Dumbledore had started paying our family."

"Life became hell when she realized that she had more money to spend, and practically went _insane."_

"Then one day it was all taken away."

"And about a month afterwards life was fine."

"She took more care of things, cared for us a little more."

"Money makes her do crazy things."

"So that was not the mother we loved in that courtroom,"

"that was just a greedy bitch who'd do anything for more money."

Harry nodded, his headache intensifying. He let out a sigh. As much as he was happy to see the twins, he wanted to get back...home. He was really considering Sunnyhell home now? He snorted, he was too tired for this right now. So with a goodbye, and a promise to write and floo once in a while, Harry left.

Making his way through the house, the most obvious thing that called to him was that it was empty. Usually when it was this late at night Giles was normally home by now. With narrowed green eyes, Harry disapparated in front of the Magic Box. The lights were still on, and the door said 'Closed.' Casting a silent 'Alohomora' and opening the door, causing the bell to jingle.

"But I want an answer right now from Quentin, cause' I think he's understanding me." Buffy was saying before all eyes turned towards him. Silence permeated through the room, while Harry just stood there, a dumbstruck expression on his face. _' Quentin?_ _'_ Why was that name familiar?

"Young man, we do not believe that you have the right to be in here at the moment. So if you don't mind," A man, standing suspiciously close to a _sword_ _imbedded in the wall_ moved towards Harry, as if he was going to throw him out.

"Actually, Mr. Potter does have a right to be here." Giles stepped in, attempting to stop the man from advancing further towards the Master of Death. He didn't stop, however. He strode forward, his hand outstretched as if he was going to touch the green-eyed male.

Said green eyes narrowed as he focused on the man making his way towards him, and shot his hand out. The man followed the movement, crashing into the wall behind the counter. The items on the shelves shook and rattled, but nothing fell. The two people who'd been sitting behind the desk slowly arose from their crouched position, blinking owlishly at Harry in shock.

"Sorry, I don't wish to be manhandled, thank you very much." Harry snipped, his eyes burning as he looked towards the man who'd ordered the other to throw him out.

"Who are you?" The man, Quentin, demanded, sitting up straighter in his seat, an unimpressed scowl on his face.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry quipped with a mock bow. Everyone in the room seemed to vocalize themselves, all taking a step towards him, but a pointed look had them all silenced. He looked towards Giles and Buffy, with a "Sorry, didn't know you were having a _meeting."_

Buffy merely smiled at him softly, and Giles nodded slightly. Buffy then turned back to Quentin, looking him in the eye. "Well?" She demanded.

The man's eyes flickered to where Harry had come up to stand behind both Giles and Buffy. "Your terms are...acceptable." He was suddenly caught off guard by the cheering of the others up on the landing above them. Buffy sagged in relief, but only slightly. She straightened back up, asking;

"What kind of demon is she?"

"Glory isn't a demon." Quentin said, an odd look forming over his face. "She's a God."

The silence in the room was deafening. Even Harry's eyes were wide in shock. The only sound that was heard was Buffy's soft, "Oh..."

…

The council left silently that next day, after they gave what little information they had to Buffy, and the gang had taken places all around the table, all silently staring as the information sunk in. Harry was leaning against a wall not too far from the table, his arms crossed, a migraine slowly starting to ache behind his eyes.

The silence was broken a few moments later, by Buffy's comment of; "Look, I know that mom wants to make with merit tomorrow night, but with everything going on..."

"No, that's exactly what you need. A birthday party with presents, and funny hats, and candles that don't blow out!"

"We need to stay focused if we want to find a way to fight Glory."

"We are actually going against a God. Like, a mightier than thou God."

"Well you know what they say; the bigger they are..."

Anya was quick to cut Willow off, "The faster they can stomp you into nothing." Harry cracked a smile, unable to help himself.

"The council has been able find that Glory and two fellow Hellgods ruled over one of the most... _seriously unpleasant_...Hell Dimensions, though the use of the book of Tarnis, and other sources."

"Dimensions? As in, more than one?" Tara asked.

"There are thousands of different dimensions, they're all different."

"Constantly pushing on the edges of this reality, looking for a way in."

"Well, it looks like Glory found one." Buffy murmured. "The question is...Why?"

"There's nothing else here...just vague references to Chaos and Destruction." Giles claimed, standing up and moving towards his tea pot, which had started to whistle softly in the background.

"But...shouldn't she be more powerful? Like, shooting lightning out of her hands, or something?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, usually. But being human must be weakening her. All we need to worry about is that she's immortal and vulnerable."

"And insane." Harry added. Silence followed for a mere moment.

"A crazy HellGod? And the fun just keeps on _leavin!"_ Xander spoke up.

"From what I've been able to gather, her living in this world is seriously affecting her mental state as well. She's only able to keep her mind intact by, eh, extracting energy from us...well...from the...human brain."

"She's a brain sucker?!" Tara asked quietly, her eyes wide.

"She, um, absorbs the energies that bind the human mind into a cohesive hole. Once drained all that's left is..."

"Crazy people." Buffy finished, thinking of the man that almost attacked Dawn.

"At least Vampires just kills you." Tara murmured.

"We have to find a way to stop her." Buffy sighed, standing up and moving towards Giles and accepting the mug he gave her.

"Tara and I can find more tactical spells, if Harry will teach us!" Willow turned her eyes towards Harry, who nodded once, agreeing.

"And I can help Giles with research! I know _way_ more about demon dimensions than he does! Well, I do!" Anya insisted at Giles' look.

"That's good and all, but shouldn't we be worried about this key?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?"

Harry did not miss the look Buffy and Giles shared before Buffy spoke up. "I don't think that's what we should be worried about right now."

"They have a point." Harry pointed out.

Willow nodded, "Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the key, I'm guessing that it won't be filled with candy and flowers."

"We need to..."

"There's no need. We...Giles and I...already...we know where it is." Buffy looked away, swaying on her feet, pacing slightly.

"What?"

"You know...and you didn't tell us?"

"Look, if Glory knew that you...I didn't want to put you in that kind of danger."

"They already are in that kind of danger." Harry's voice rose above Xanders. "They've been in danger the moment you told them you're the slayer."

"You should have told us."

"Well, it...…" Buffy closed her eyes. "You're right. It's time." She locked gazes with Giles once more.

"You sure?" He asked so softly, Harry and the others almost didn't catch it.

"They're going to be risking their lives, they deserve to know."

"Know what?!" Xander demanded.

"There's something...you need to know...about Dawn." Harry's eyes widened. The unnatural magic that emanated off the younger Summers...

" _Does she know_?" Harry asked, pushing off the wall. Buffy looked startled.

"What?"

"Does _she_ know?" Harry repeated narrowing his eyes. Buffy shook her head. "Why haven't you told her? It's her life, she should've been the first one you told when you found out." He hissed.

"No! Dawn will not find out! She can't! If it comes to it, I will be the one to tell her, no one else." Buffy stood up, her hands slamming down on the table.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, before he said, "Fine." Before the crack sounded and he was gone, landing in his room.

Harry knew where this was going to lead, but he doubted that Dawn out run into a damn forest to kill herself like he did, not for the greater good. Dawn was not real, at least hadn't been until a few months ago. She must have arrived just a little while before he did.

He moved to his bed, stripping to his trousers and sliding under the covers. He forced himself to go to sleep.

Harry woke up later the next day, Willow knocking on his door and asking him to help protect the Magic Box. Not even twenty minutes later found him, Willow and Tara outside the Magic Box, they were pouring the line in a mix of herbs and salt, in a large arch around the door followed closely by large runes. Harry stood in the shadows, away from the population's eyes, his wand in hand and casting wards.

He couldn't make the store invisible, so it severely limited him on the protection wards. He turned when he heard Dawn's voice. He made his way over just in time to hear "You guys doin' a spell?"

"Dawn! Hey! Ye-yeah! We're doing an early warning incantation. If anything Hell-Godishly powerful comes within a hundred feet of this shop, screechy siren sound will...well...screech. If it sounds, it'll give us time to...uh...hide the...key." Willow's eyes were wide, then she realized that she was staring and quickly turned her gaze down.

"We already placed one at your house." Tara stepped in.

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Buffy wouldn't want you to be practicing this type of magic, Dawn." Harry said smoothly. "It's a tad darker in nature and if she finds out that we allowed you to help...well..." Dawn grinned at him in greeting before she nodded somberly.

"Okay." Before moving past them and into the shop. Harry watched her go, the moment the door shut behind her was when Tara spoke up softly.

"How can she not be real?"

"She's real! Just...kinda _….new."_

"Don't think about it." Harry murmured. "Just act like you didn't know in the first place."

"Why did you get so angry at Buffy for not telling her?"

"Because, not telling someone what they are can backlash. I was told I had a piece of someone's soul inside me, and in order for me to kill it, I would also have to die." His eyes were no longer the warm emerald, but now cold as green ice.

"How? How did you have another soul within you?"

"I'll explain it when we meet tomorrow." He said, swiping the activation power from Willow's hand and dropping it on the line, causing it to flash orange for a moment.

"Do you realize that you're invited to tonight?" Tara asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes, you've already told me. But I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I think I found a book that will help me."

"Would you stay if you found what you were looking for?" Tara asked, causing Harry to freeze.

"I don't actually know. I just might." He didn't actually have anybody back in England. The Twins, yes, but that was about it. "You can head inside, I just want to check and make sure everything is set up on my end." He smiled as the two wiccans nodded.

Hours later, Harry was sitting reading the book he had found, when he felt the wards he had placed start to go off in his mind. It was too late for it to be Giles-not to mention he was at Buffy's party- and the runes that Tara and Willow placed had not been activated. It was probably just some burglary, something he could handle.

...

"I just burst through the door. I do not usually just pick the lock." Spike explained to Dawn as he finally got the door unlocked. He stood up with a smirk, and pushed the door open.

The moment he did, a wind inside the Magic Box picked up, the door slamming against the wall, bell above it chiming wildly. Something crackled as the darkness inside grew more pronounced. Two glowing green orbs shot through the darkness.

Spike shoved Dawn behind him as the wind picked up even harder, only for it to stop. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Sounded, making Spike to grasp at his chest and Dawn to peek around Spike's shoulders at Harry, who had his hands on his hips.

"I think you just kick-started my heart for a moment there." Spike breathed. "Little bit had snuck out, and wouldn't be dissuaded, so I accompanied her." He shrugged. As he spoke Dawn had circled around both he and Harry, moving further into the shop. Harry turned with her, and followed her as Spike followed him.

"Why did you want to come here, of all places? You're here almost everyday." Harry asked, waving his fingers and creating a floating ball of _lumos._

"Because, I want a book that's here, Giles' notes." She murmured, getting behind the counter. "He was standing here, and when I turned around, it was gone." Her hand disappeared below the counter, before a familiar sound of a drawer opening sounded and she looked up in triumph. "Ha!"

A few minutes later found the three of them sitting on the floor.

"Dawn are you sure you want to do this? There is a reason why they treat you this way."

"I am not made out of glass!"

"But you are sixteen. You should stay ignorant for a long as possible."

"From what Giles told us, you..."

"Was _forced_ to participate in something I wanted _no_ _part of_. I was forced into a damn _war_ just because of a crazy woman who believed she could tell the future. _A_ _war,_ Dawn. This isn't at such a scale, but it's close enough."

"Yes, but I need to know! They're talking about me like I'm not there. They look at me funny. I'm doing this." She opened the book and started to read out loud.

"Outside of reality? What does that mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Seers?"

"Or your run-of-the-mill lunatics!" Spike, who was looking at the shelves behind Dawn in Harry, chimed in before saying. "Oo a trolls hammer!" He then proceeded to attempt to lift it, only for it to force him down as it let out a loud 'clang' as it hit the floor.

Harry turned back to look at him, his hand out and his face giving Spike the look of 'What the fuck are you doing?' Before he waved his hand and levitated the Hammer back in it's original position. Spike stuck his tongue out at the wizard, making his way back over to the two of them. Both unnoticing Dawn staring off into the distance.

"What else does it say about this key?" Spike asked sitting back down.

"The Key is also suspected to necromanced animals, especially of canine and serpent descent..." Her eyes stared off the book, unable to talk anymore. Spike reached pass Harry and plucked the book from the frozen teen's hands and continued to read.

"God he writes as dull as he talks, doesn't he?" He joked, gaining a whack on the shoulder from Harry. Spike started up again. "They had to make certain that the slayer would protect the key at all costs, even with her life. So they sent the key to her...in human form...in the form of a...sister." He stopped reading, looking over at the teen. "Huh." He then made eye contact with Harry, who nodded in confirmation, before he looked back at Dawn. "I guess that's you, nibblet."

Dawn didn't say anything, merely got up and bolted out the door. Harry looked down. "Don't worry, she's just going home."

"Did you know?"

"Not until last night."

"What do you think she'll do?"

"Confront everyone."

"How do you think Buffy and Joyce are going to take it?"

"The fact that she knows, or how she found out?" Spike shrugged. "Well, pissed on both accounts. Com'on we need to leave." Harry said, standing back up. He moved the book to the counter before moving around it to head towards the door, Spike on his heels. Harry fixed the lock and banished the light before he started moving down the street.

Spike followed him home, watching until the door shut before he started to make his own way home.

…

Harry sat silently in the Magic Box, Buffy asking for any information they had about the key. Harry himself was still reading the book from the night before, but he stopped when Giles asked, "How'd she find these?"

Followed closely by Anya's "Ew! Who's been using the Urn of Ishtar as an ashtray?!" while pulling out a cigarette. Harry's head snapped up, watching as Buffy's face contorted into anger. Standing up, he moved, his mouth opened, but Buffy was already gone. Thinking quickly, he apparated to Spike's.

Spike merely glanced over at Harry, sitting cross-legged on a stone coffin, then looked back down at his nails. "She's coming then?"

Before Harry could answer the door slammed open, and Buffy stormed in. She didn't even see Harry, making a move to grab the top of the coffin. Harry moved to intervene, but Spike shot a hand to stop him, just as he was forced to fall inside the coffin.

Spike pulled himself up with the comment, "Hey, careful! These things are wet!" Displaying his black fingernails.

Buffy then shoved the lid almost back in place, pinning Spike. "How could you let her find out like that?! From books and paper?" She demanded.

"Hey, it wasn't..." Harry tried to intervein, but at Spike's look he took a step back.

"Why are you here?"

"I was just along for the ride. I didn't know she was some mystical, glowy key thing!"

"You could have stopped her!"

"Oh, yeah, _here it comes_. Something goes wrong in your life, _blame Spike!_ Newsflash, blondie!" Spike stood up, lifting the heavy stone lid and flinging it to the side like it was a large piece cardboard. Buffy took several steps back, while Harry watched with wide eyes. The stone crumbled under the force of his toss. "If little Sis desides to take a midnight stroll, _she'll find a way_ , sooner or later. I just thought that she would be a _bit_ safer with Big Bad looking over her shoulder."

"She shouldn't have found out like that."

_"It wasn't your secret to keep_." Harry murmured.

"You didn't think you could keep the truth from her forever, did you? Maybe, if you had been honest with her from the start, you wouldn't have to make yourself feel better with a round of 'Kick the Spike!'" Buffy didn't say a word, storming back out the same way she came in, slamming the door harshly. Harry looked towards Spike.

"Are you okay?"

Spike snorted. "It _might_ bruise, it's fine." He rubbed at the spot the lid jammed into him.

Harry was still with Spike when Buffy came back, her eyes somber.

Minutes later they were all at the Magic Box.

"Spike and I will get the West side. Harry..."

"I have my own ways, I'll get you if I find her."

"Just find her...please." Everyone moved out the door, Harry watched them go before disapparating away into the Summers Home.

"Dawn?" Joyce called, coming around the corner.

"Sorry, no. I just need to go into her room for a moment. It'll help me find her." Joyce looked conflicted for a mere moment before she nodded. She lead him to the room, opening the door. "Did she do this?" Joyce nodded.

"Burned her diaries as well." Harry nodded. He hesitated, before waving his hand and everything went back to how it was, the diaries all setting themselves back in their original state, upon Dawn's desk. Joyce gasped softly behind him. Harry moved over to the desk, finding a hair brush. He picked it up, and concentrated on his magic, using the hair strands in the brush to locate where she was.

"Thank you." He said to Joyce before apparating into the Hospital, more specifically, the hallway before the room she was supposedly in.

He turned the handle slowly and opened it a crack, only to hear Dawn say,

"I'm nothing, I'm just a thing that the Monks made so that Glory wouldn't find me, I'm not real." Harry noticed the change of atmosphere immediately hurriedly stepping in a making a motion to Dawn to stop.

"You're the key..." The doctor hissed, backing away and almost tripping over his chair.

"How do you know about the key?" Dawn asked, ignoring Harry who was trying to get her to come to him.

"GO! Before she finds you, and she will. She always knows. Just go, or she'll find you. You're just a kid. She finds you she'll hurt you."

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked, standing up.

Harry backed away, his eyes wide. He could _feel_ the power radiating off of the doctor.

"She's coming, I can feel it. You need to Go!" He reached forward to grab Dawn's shoulders. "She's here! She's..."

"Here!" A suddenly woman's voice sounded. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Harry made eye contact with Dawn, as Glory moved away towards a locker, brining a finger to his lips as he warded himself against Glory. He bit his lip as she threatened Dawn, but at the moment she wasn't doing anything. He did not want to deal with a fucking angry goddess, so he stayed silent. The first moment she tried anything, he would grab Dawn and apparate away.

When the security guard came in, he almost sent a jinx at him to make him leave, but he was dead before he could raise his hand. Harry scowled when Glory grabbed Dawn and left the room, following quickly when she pushed her into an x-ray room.

"There's ice cream and puppy dogs in it for you if you start screamin!" Glory said hopefully.

"I'm not sure...what does it look like?" Harry almost, almost let out a sigh of relief, Dawn was buying time, and probably gaining information she needed to hear as well.

There was a look of pure joy on Glory's face at even the hint of cooperation, "Well, the last time I caught a peep, it was a bright green, swirly shimmer. Really brought out the blue in my eyes. But then those monks took it, and squirreled it away, can you see the predicament I am in?"

"Well, maybe if you told me more about it, I would know if I'd seen it." Glory looked menacing for a mere moment, before she said...

"Okay."

...

"She wasn't checked in, which is good, I suppose."

"Harry is here." Spike said quietly, only to Buffy. She snapped her head towards him.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell his magic. And something else... _wrong_ "

"You should see this guy, his head is twisted almost clean off!" The scoobies all turned their heads towards the group of men heading towards an elevator.

"Glory. Spike could you lead us to..."

Spike was already several paces ahead of them, making them all bolt after him.

They made it to a room labeled 'X-Ray' and Glory's voice sang through the door. "Two birds one stone, then boom," there was a loud smack, "Only dead birds." The door was locked, but Buffy backed up a step and kicked the door open, just in time to see Glory take a few steps away from Dawn, and for Harry to appear and wrap his arms around her younger sister's shoulders and pull her towards him, her back meeting his chest harshly as he pulled her away.

"Hey we were just talking about you!" Glory chirped, not seeing Dawn backing away.

"Chatting's over, Hell-Bitch." Buffy snapped, moving forward with a punch, which Glory shrugged off and offered one of her own. Buffy then brought her leg up to kick Glory, sending her stumbling.

Buffy quickly took advantage, and gripped her shoulders, spinning her and throwing her into a glass cabinet, but Glory's own kick caught Buffy in the ribs, sending her towards Harry and Dawn. Harry pushed Dawn towards Giles, following her.

Glory threw another punch, this time hitting Buffy's face, causing her to veer off to the side. Spike, who'd managed to get behind her, grabbed her around her middle for Buffy to start waylaying into.

"I thought you said this skank was tough?" Spike grunted, causing Glory to kick Buffy off of her and flip Spike and send him into the wall, cracking it. She caught the collar of his jacket and head-butted him. Then she threw him onto the table, breaking and scattering lab equipment everywhere. Spike slid along the table, landing harshly on the floor knocked out.

"He wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth!" She hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Buffy snapped back before starting the fight again. Even Giles attempted to fire the crossbow at her, but it merely bounced off her side. She had started to cackle and taunt them when Xander came up behind her with his crowbar.

He bashed it across her head, only for her to shout "Hey!" Grab him, "Watch the hair!" And proceeded to throw him into Giles.

"Time to start the dyin'! Starting with the Welp!" She said pointing her confiscated crowbar at each of them in turn, her eyes landing on Dawn. She threw the pointy side of the crowbar at the younger Summers, Buffy dove in-between it and her sister, slicing into her chest a good two inches. Harry looked from Buffy to Glory, and found her staring at him, her head tilted.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried, crawling forward to place a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Get back!"

"Nice catch! Is that all you crab-baskets muster? Cause' I'll tell ya, _soo_ not impressed." Tara and Willow both threw up handfuls crushed jems, most of it landing on Glory, who looked up as it was thrown. "Look what you did to my dress you little-"

A loud clap cut her off. _"Discaydae!"_ Willow shouted. Glory exploded in a cloud of dust as Willow collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Teleportation spell...still working out the kinks."

"Where did you send her?"

"One of the kinks." Willow grinned widely, even with blood dripping down her nose.

Harry smiled at her, but was already across the room to Spike, kneeling down and running his hand through the blond hair, looking for any cuts. Spike groaned below him, relaxing into his touch. Harry smiled softly before saying, "Come on, the bitch is gone." Spike opened his eyes sitting up with a scowl.

He stood up, hoisting Harry up as well, glancing over at Buffy. She was murmuring softly with Dawn, before the two finally hugged.

…

Music was blaring from the band preforming and almost everybody was dancing. Buffy and Harry were sitting together, Buffy was watching everyone dance, while Harry was merely looking around.

"So you've never been to a club?"

"Nope." Harry popped the 'p.'

"How?" She demanded jokingly.

"Never had the time nor the _freedom_ to do so. How many times has this place been re-opened?"

Buffy pulled a face. "I don't know. _Maaybe_ several times?" Harry let out a soft laugh. "Did Spike..."

"Yes, he told me you apologized. I understand. You only wanted to protect her." Harry leaned back further into his seat. "My magic doesn't work against her."

"What?" Buffy asked startled, and it was at this moment the rest of the gang came back to the table.

"Glory, my magic doesn't work on her. I was trying and nothing was working against her. I was able to ward myself from her, but she might have been able to see me if she had been bothered to look."

"But my teleportation spell worked..."

"Yes, but your magic and my magic are completely different. Yours may work whereas mine may not, or the other way around."

"Are you still getting headaches?" Buffy looked at her best friend, who smiled a little.

"It comes and goes."

"You weren't prepared to take the drain that it causes. That was way beyond your level." Harry murmured. "You're lucky you are close enough for it to not have more serious consequences."

"It's fine, besides the nosebleeds and headaches, at least we have a way to get rid of Glory for a time."

"Can we not say her name? I just want a nice, fun filled nigh-"

"Hey Buffy."

"Ben!" Buffy stood up suddenly, a small smile on her face. Harry looked over to see the Doctor that Dawn was talking to when he entered that room. He remembered that he had started freaking out over...something...Why had he...?

Ben smiled sweetly at the Slayer, doing a once over on all her friends, seeing that everybody was there...and plus one. He was staring at him with shocking green eyes, which were staring at him almost accusingly before they widened, then dulled.

A shock of panic shot through Ben. That was a look of _remembrance,_ and with the way he had been looking at Ben, he had remembered something he shouldn't have. Thankfully, the male turned away with an almost blank expression, meaning the charm had worked.

He looked back at Buffy just as she finished her apology.

Harry blinked, looking over at Buffy, and the doctor Dawn had been speaking to? When did he get here, he shrugged it off. _He was cute, but nothing like Spike. _

Everything for Harry halted. _Where had that come from?_ He shook his head slightly. Not here and not _now._

…

Spike was reclined in his chair, his newest sketch on the table next to him, the telly not on at the moment. Candles were lit everywhere, and there was nothing but silence. He wondered when he had started sketching again, but it didn't bug him too much. What did bug him was the sense of foreboding that he could feel, something was going to happen. However, he was forced out of his thoughts when there was no more silence.

The silence had been broken when his door swung open. He snapped his head over to the door, half expecting it to be Buffy with the way the door was busted open, but it was a different kind of blonde. She was leaning provocatively against the door, clad in only a skimpy cream colored nightgown.

" _Blondie Bear~_ " Was purred at him from the door way, well, if you could call that purring. He cursed, flipping the sketch over so she wouldn't see it before standing up.

"What do you want, Harmony?"

_"You._ I've been so... _lonely._ "

"Go away, Harm. I'm not going to sleep with you."

The 'sexy' pose was gone, and was replaced with anger. "And why not?" She even stomped her foot.

If she had come back a few weeks ago, he would've agreed, but now. An ache seared through his chest at the thought of even inviting her into his crypt. "I'm not interested. Find someone else, hell, turn one if you have to. But you said it last time, it's over."

"But, blondie poo..." she pouted at him. He shook his head at her.

"It's because there's someone else isn't it! I will fight her for you!" Spike snorted, _'her.'_ "What, you think I won't win?! I WILL!" She turned heel and stomped away, leaving the door to shut slowly. He rolled his eyes, picked up the sketch, and proceeded to blow out the candles, making his way down to his...'addition' to his crypt. Morning was approaching, and he wanted to get a nap in before continuing his work.

…

Harry leaned back, the book falling closed in front of him. It was useful to an extent, but it was more _theories_ and _ideas_ of what a Master of Death would be. One theory was that he could tell if one was dying, another that he could see someone's soul being extracted and taken to the afterlife. Hell, there was a chance that he could take souls to the afterlife himself.

There was no way to test these out, however. Unless he went with Buffy and kept her from saving someone, but that wasn't right. Buffy wouldn't do that, it was against everything she stood for.

Sighing he apparated outside Spike's crypt, entering just as "She's worried, about what?"

"What you would do if you ever get that chip out of your head..."

"What chip?" Harry asked, making Dawn jump and Spike's eyes dart over to him, a cigarette dangling from his lip.

"He didn't tell you?" Dawn inquired after she recovered from her heart attack.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell you later, but she shouldn't be here."

"But you guys don't talk to me like I'm a child made of glass."

"They're just trying to protect you, Dawn." Harry attempted to sooth.

"But they don't need to be secretive, I should know what's going on." Harry had to close his eyes. Dawn was reminding him of himself back in fifth year. "I'm just sick of being trapped in the house or Magic Box. I just...just want to be somewhere _else_ for a few hours." Dawn's eyes were wide and pleading.

Spike looked towards Harry before sighing, catching the cigarette between his fingers and blowing out a puff of smoke. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Just talk."

…

"So I listen very closely, and I hear it again. I start stalking towards the barrel, and I reached-"

The door banged open, slamming heavily against the stone wall, causing Dawn to jump off the coffin-where she had been sitting next to Harry-with a frightened squeal. Spike merely jerked slightly, snapping his head towards the door before looking down and muttering "Bloody hell," as Harry merely looked behind him.

"Spike, I need your help, Dawn is _...here."_

"Buffy, Spike was just telling me a _really_ cool story, it wasn't-"

"What the hell is this? Why is she here?!"

"Please, let him finish his story, you can lecture me later."

She turned an accusing eye towards Spike. "Yes, let us _hear_ the story you were telling my _little sister_." Spike gulped.

"It's fine, it was just a horror story, not like it was real." Harry chirped smoothly. It was Buffy's turn to jump.

"How did I _not_ notice you there?" Harry grinned at her. She then shook her head. "She shouldn't be listening to Spike's types of stories."

"What's wrong with them? It couldn't be too different to what she would hear from one of _your_ stories."

"She doesn't tell me about her patrols." Dawn almost accused, glaring at her sister.

"Because you don't _need_ to know what I do on my patrols. Com'on let's go home." She said, pulling Dawn towards her. Dawn made a sound of protest, but Buffy's look silenced her. She looked back and Harry winked at her, making her grin, and giggle when Buffy shut the door behind them.

Harry sighed, turning around where he sat on the coffin, laying down. He laid his arms above his head, his feet catching the edge of the stone, and arched his back in a stretch. Spike watched almost as if he was in a trance, blinking out of it as Harry sat back up and turned to him.

…

Buffy waited until she and Dawn were home before she turned to her. "What were you thinking? He's a vampire, in a crypt. He shouldn't be the first one you think to go to when you want to "Hang out!"

"Harry was there, almost the whole time." Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Almost? You were alone with Spike? For how long?"

"Not even ten minutes." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Spike still shouldn't have told those stories."

"He only just _started_ telling me one. Harry was the one telling stories, did you know that his raven was named after his Godfather? He didn't tell me what happened to him, only that he was named after him, especially since it seemed like the bird was the reincarnated version of him."

Buffy blinked. Xander had mentioned that Harry had acted strange when the raven first appeared, could that have been why? Not to mention, Harry was actually telling Dawn about himself, when he had yet to fully open up to the rest of the gang. She knew the jist of his story, Giles had explained it all to the entire gang.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, before speaking again. "But still. You had no idea that Harry was going to even be there, why would you want to spend time with Spike?"

"Because he's awesome. He has cool hair, and wears cool leather jackets. And he doesn't treat me any differently. Besides, I knew there was a chance that Harry was going to be there."

Buffy's eyes narrowed once more. "You have a crush on him!" She then proclaimed stepping back with a gasp.

"On who? Spike? No!" Dawn quickly denied, a hand shooting up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides even if I did, he wouldn't have noticed in a million years with Harry around. I only like to _hang out_ with him."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I don't have a..."

"No, about Harry."

"Oh...you haven't noticed? Spike practically _ogles_ Harry." Buffy continued to stare blankly at her sister. "Come on. Didn't you realize that it's been _Spike_ that Harry is closest to? He's _totally_ into him." Still nothing. "Well then, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going up to my room. To finish the little homework I have." And Buffy was left to stare at nothing as her younger sister went up the stairs.

"Buffy?" Joyce came around the corner, glancing up at Dawn as she turned down the hallway. "Buffy, are you okay?"

...

The next night, Buffy entered the house. She was still thinking about the _nothing_ she had found on the train with Xander, in an attempt to get her mind off of what Dawn had revealed the night before. She didn't understand. Spike had never displayed _any_ affection, at least, not that she knew of.

But even now, she could _feel_ that Dawn was right. She continued through the house and into the kitchen, only to see Joyce and Dawn leaning against the island, Spike sitting on the counter, and Harry leaning against the same counter not even a foot away. Harry had his arms crossed, an amused look on his face, but he wasn't laughing like Spike and Dawn, or even giggling like Joyce.

"Oh, Buffy! Spike came over to apologize for our wayward child last night. I was telling them about the art gallery...well, it started..."

"Mom, I don't think that I can take laughing like that again." Dawn giggled. Buffy smiled softly at the look on Dawn's face.

"Besides, I think I have a lead on the vampire that might have killed those in the train." Buffy blinked. "But, I don't know how _...sure_ it is."

Buffy sighed softly, as it was better than nothing. "Fine. Let's go." She watched Spike's eyes dart over to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, before saying, "I'm going to Willow and Tara's. I've promised to help them." He said, waving his hand at all of them in a 'farewell' way before he did his teleport thing, the loud 'popping' sound echoing in the kitchen. Dawn met her gaze and mouthed, _"See?"_ At her as Spike moved towards her.

...

Harry landed outside the girl's dorm room, knocking almost silently. He had planned this 'lesson' before Dawn found out that she was the key, and it had been shoved to the backburner several times since then. Tara opened the door with a soft smile, moving to the side so he could enter the room.

"Hey!" Willow greeted from her bed, a book on her lap. Harry merely smiled in reply, before moving and sitting down on a chair.

"What do you know about soul magic?" Harry asked as Tara took a seat next to Willow.

Half an hour later had both Wiccans looking sick. "And he did the ritual several times?" Tara questioned, her soft voice even more so as it wavered. Harry nodded.

"In the end, his soul was so fractured and destroyed that not only was he insane, his soul will never move on, stuck in purgatory, in eternal pain." Harry looked down, a horrible feeling curling in his stomach. Nobody, not even Voldemort actually deserved that. "That's why certain magic is dangerous. And you have to be careful, considering you're not born with magic." Harry looked pointedly at Willow, who grinned sheepishly at him.

…

Spike stormed his way towards his crypt, the anger coursing through his cold body was almost enough for him to vamp out. He and Buffy had just gotten into an argument. He had claimed that the lead wasn't actually a good one, but it was worth checking out. But waiting for the vamps to show themselves Buffy had started to talk about Dawn, and how the next time she wanted to _hang out_ , to just send her home. _Somehow,_ it turned into an entire argument that had his vampire face close to the surface, which was rare since Harry had came.

He slammed the door to his crypt, and before he knew it, once again, his anger was replaced with the foreboding feeling that churned his gut. Spike's jaw clenched as he swallowed, and was about to turn and leave, when a presence in the shadows stopped him. His blue eyes narrowed as he hissed out, "Who's there?"

"A happy memory _...Spike."_ Was purred at him. His breath hitched in his throat, and dread poured though him. "Look who's come to make everything right again."

...

Harry left the dorm, and instead of apparating out, he found himself just wishing to take a walk. He let himself immerse in his thoughts, that feeling in his stomach didn't go away. He had assumed that it was for Voldemort, and it was to an extent...but this was worse. And _...familiar._

Deciding to just not give a fuck, he started to make his way towards the Bronze.

…

_"Come back with me._ " Dru purred at him, her large eyes expectant. Spike had leaned instinctively into the familiar touch of his Sire, but pulled himself back.

"To Los Angelus?" Thinking fast, he answered, "I've done the whole L.A. scene, Dru...didn't agree with me." It didn't help, he could feel her command over him clouding his mind again. He pushed pass her. "Besides, I got a nice little set up here, in Sunny D!" He waved his arms to his sides, displaying his crypt. "With all the blood I could want." He exclaimed as he flopped down in his recliner.

_"Naughty_ Spike...you needn't lie. I already know why you're not coming." Her eyes glazed as her fingers came up to press against her temples. "Poor boy, Tiny tin soldiers put funny little knick-knacks in your brain. Can't _hunt,_ can't _hurt,_ can't _kill._ You've got a chip." She moved to sit on his armrest and stroke his face, but Spike pushed himself up and away. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe in science, Spike. I believe in eyes and heart alone." She got up and slowly made her way towards him, weaving her Sire's Command even stronger than before. "And you know what mine's crying out right now?" She snatched his hand and held it to her heart. This time, her voice was slightly deeper with the Sire's Command, she spoke. " _You're a Killer,_ born to _slash,_ and _bash,_ and _bleed_ like _beautiful poetry._ "

Spike's own voice deepened, just enough, _"Yeah..."_ His eyes slightly glazed. Drusilla's spell was interrupted, however.

"What the heck is this?!" Harmony's voice rang out.

"Bloody hell." Spike turned, his eyes slightly wild as he looked at the blonde, half still under the command, half urging Harmony to leave.

"Is this why you won't let me back in?" She came up to stand before him, eyes darting over to Drusilla's form before recognition flashed. "Oh I get it, you don't want me, because you found someone who looks like your precious _Driudzilla."_

"Harm..." He tried, but the Sire's Command was still pouring through his Sire. "Harm, you moron, this _is_ Drusilla." Damnit, that wasn't what he wanted to say!

"Oh." She nodded before stepping around him. "Well...you've got _some_ nerve showing up here like this, after all this time. After breaking my sweet _Booboo's_ heart?" Dru made a face, leaning around Harmony to mouth _'Booboo?'_ at the dazed looking Spike. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it's been to break down the walls he put up after you left? I mean _serious_ trust issues."

"Harm." Spike started to growl.

"So it's no use for you to crawling back to him, because Spikey doesn't play that game, anymore, _Morticia!"_ She turned away, missing Dru's hand lifting up, causing Spike's to snap forward to grip Harmony's throat.

"I told you no, Harm." He was still fighting it, but then he made the mistake of locking eyes with Drusilla's glowing gold eyes. "So I think it's time for you to hit the road." He threw Harmony into the far wall.

_"Why?!"_ Harmony panted. "Is it because she's back?"

Spike's eyes were still locked with Dru's, completely under her command. "No. It's because _I_ am."

...

Harry watched the crowd, his head tilted to the side. He wanted to dwell on the fact that despite everything that the bar has been through, it's still open and one of the 'best places to go' in this town. Many would question the creatures that have attacked the place, but then again, there was an entire team dedicated to making sure the muggles in this area didn't remember the beasties they've seen.

Harry blinked. 'Beasties?' Maybe he'd been spending too much time with Buffy. He shrugged and took a drink, catching sight of a very familiar black leather jacket. He was about to make his way over towards the blond, but the dark haired woman on his arm stopped him.

Pain unexpectedly shot through his chest at the sight the two made. Spikes hands were all over the woman's body, swaying to the woman currently singing. The pain shot through him again, but this time Spike's gaze found his own.

There was nothing. His eyes were blank as they stared at him, and the pain _intensified._

Unable to take the pain that was _growing_ with every second that he stared, Harry placed the drink he was holding down on a table he was passing and left.

…

Spike was unable to stop himself as he was led to the Bronze, Dru making sure to keep contact with him the entire time to stabilize the Sire's Command. She tugged him to the dancefloor, commanding him silently to place his hands on her and he did, swaying with her. He looked off to the side and, deep in his chest, was shocked at what he saw, Harry was staring back at him. A hurt expression came over his face before it closed off, then he turned and left.

No. His jaw clenched, the command Dru had him under cracking just slightly enough for him to softly start growling deep in his chest. Going unnoticed by his Sire as she led him up the stairs towards the unsuspecting couple.

...

Buffy drummed her fingers against the kitchen counter, the argument still playing in her mind. It was true, she couldn't help think. He was the next one to trust with Dawn. He would keep her safe, at least she hoped so.

All this revelation did was make her feel even _guiltier._ Sighing, she called out to her mother, saying she'll be back as she grabbed her coat and slowly made her way to his crypt.

...

Harry watched in the shadows, hands clenched into fists as he stopped himself from interfering. In front of him was a demon killing some random man who had been unlucky enough to stumble into his territory. He wanted to help, but he needed to know. He did throw a curse at the demon, making sure it would die a slow and painful death as it walked away. Harry came forward, kneeling down beside the man, hearing him splutter in attempts to breath. He could feel the body dying, the soul preparing to leave it's confines. But it was painful for him. Harry couldn't help but press a hand against the man's forehead, and allowed his magic to react. It soothed the man into a peaceful death, allowing his soul to ease out of the body painlessly.

The soul in front of him was bright, not quite white, but a near pale blue in hue. Harry instinctively knew what it meant and smiled softly at it. He held a hand out and it rested in his palm, sending a warm feeling shooting up his arm. He could feel it's emotions, and it was confused and scared. It didn't know where to go. His magic danced around it, reassuring it that he would help, and led it onward.

He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving the plane of existence.

...

"Spike?" Buffy called, for once not banging the door open, and peeking her head inside the crypt. He wasn't there, despite half the candles being lit. Remembering that he hated having to replace the candles, she figured that he was below, down in the little man cave. She dropped down, blinking in shock, as the cave was actually well done. It was dim as only a few random candles were still lit, but it was still...cozy.

There was a massive bed, surprisingly enough, at the far end. Fabrics hung on the walls, all dark in coloring, and there was even another chair. Buffy wondered over to a table, which had it's own little alcove above it, and in it hung several sketches, all of...Harry. She would've been surprised at how well they were drawn, but he was hundreds of years old. He would be better at doing some things than others. There was one piece of paper with several shades of green on it, some blended and other just a patch of color, obviously an attempt to get the right color of Harry's eyes.

It was sweet, if not a little creepy.

She then heard the door open, and moved to quickly go up the ladder, but froze at the sight.

Drusilla was there, leaning on an...emotionless Spike. That was...different. Spike wasn't emotionless, but Buffy didn't have time to dwell on it, as Dru's hand shot forward and struck her with a cow prod. Her world fell black, but just before she passed out, she heard the cow prod zap again, and another body hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Merry Christmas, or Honica, or what every you celebrate!  
> okay, so the reason this took so long, is because, I started watching season 5 to figure out where I was going. and knew that It was going to follow the show somewhat closely, with obvious changes.  
> Then I got a review that claimed that it was unusual that the scoobies accepted Harry so easily. And there are a few reasons as to why.  
> Like the fact that they had helped him from getting his magic sucked out (even with Harry being Master of Death, it still would've eaten his normal magic, it wouldn't have killed him or made him a squib, he just would be all MoD powered.), and he came looking for Giles. He never meant them harm, and Giles knew who he was- he did not have a horrible past/reputation like Spike (or Ethan and Angel), gaining at least some small amount of trust in the beginning. Then there is the fact that he helped save Joyce, that gained him a more firm place in the scoobies.(yes, PrettyGirlBPD13, you were at least somewhat right)  
> But then there is this. I did not fully base the scoobies off of the show's version. For as long as I remember, my mother has been writing BuffytVS stories. And had gotten so adept at writing Buffy and everyone's persona to the point it is how she naturally writes the characters. I, growing up on listening to my mother read me these stories (it helped her proofread, and gave me a new story to read), and only watching the show occasionally, am more familiar with my mother's version of Buffy, so I wrote her as I am used to hearing and reading her as. Yes, I said I was watching the series to remember what happens, but there is still the fact that My mother's Buffy is ingrained in my mind, plus I love how she writes them. (I have tried to get her to upload them somewhere, but she doesn't believe her stories are good, which is impossible, she is amazing) (this is also the reason I don't really like Riley either, because she doesn't and she portrays him as an asshole most of the time lol) (oh and the fact that I mentioned "Giles seemed to fill the role" of a father figure to Harry, because of course he would, Giles is 'the father' of the entire group)  
> Also...does anybody know what the fuck the ladder/staircase thing is in the Magic Box? It's too small to be a staircase, but too big to be a ladder. The damn thing was near impossible to describe and I have no clue as to what the hell it is. Is it a glorified Step-ladder? Stairs? I don't fucking know, and can't find anything.


End file.
